


Sand in My Pockets

by vernie_klein



Series: Like the Heart Goes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Part Three in the Series, Pre-Series, Show level violence, Still technically pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get a bit of quality downtime before John- Well, John changes everything.</p><p>Sam is 16, Dean is 20.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>This is the story of Sam and Dean Winchester. Not the story we've seen played out on our television screens a million times, but the story of what happened to get them to where they are today. The story of two brother's souls, so tightly woven together, that neither can be whole.</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(each story can be read independently of each other)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand in My Pockets

**Author's Note:**

> Part Three, Bitches! I hope you like this one. It is pretty good. There be semi-smut... and a little bit of John Winchester's A+ Parenting
> 
> Not beta'd. Mistakes are mine.

**~~~~SamAndDean~~~~**

A tangle and mess of limbs. Not knowing where one ended and the other began. Scratchy, starch washed sheets rubbed like sandpaper over sensitive skin. Where octopus limbs touched, skin burned. Red, flushed, the hairs stood on end. It took fifteen minutes most mornings to untangle, to realise his sense of self. For sixteen years, two hearts beat as one…

 _SamAndDean_ everyone said. There was no longer a separation. Dean wondered if there ever really was. He didn’t believe in soulmates, but if he did… Sam would be his. Dean turned in to the warm body next to his. They weren’t supposed to share a bed anymore, but try and tell Sam that. Even when they started out in separate beds, they wound up together.

Dean breathed in the scent of boy. Sam still used baby shampoo, claimed it made his _floppy_ hair more manageable. Dean loved it. The cheap ivory soap and Johnson  & Johnson… Home. He buried his nose in the soft tiny hairs at the nape of Sam’s neck. Dean smiled at his little brother. Not that Sam was little anymore. A few weeks ago, he had finally shot up to be taller than Dean. His coltish limbs hadn’t caught up yet. Sam’s arms and legs were long and thin, the muscles pulled tight over bone. Just a hint, a promise of what they would become someday. Dean knew his baby brother was going to be huge. His frame promised that. 

Dean thought he would be bitter. After all, he is the older Winchester. But he’s not. He loved his brother. Sam was an extension of himself. He felt Sam stir and wrapped his scarred arms tighter around his baby brother’s honey-kissed skin. Dean never wanted to let him go.

“Dean…” Sam moaned into his brother’s chest.

Dean stilled and held his breath. He gently kissed the top of Sam’s head.

“Please…” Sam rubbed his groin into Dean’s hip. Dean felt the hard length of Sam’s erection grind into him over and over. Dean allowed the movement. Most of the time, Sam stopped before he came. Dean understood that when two people lived in each other’s pockets for as long as they had, this happened. This time, however, Sam showed no signs of stopping. He also became more and more vocal. Dean had always thought that Sam whispered his name because he was right there. But no, it seemed as though it was Dean that his baby brother was dreaming about. 

Dean’s cock filled with the thought of Sam wanting him. Knowing that Sam was thinking about him that way? Even if it was only in his dreams? Dean could work with that. Sam had featured in Dean’s fantasies off and on for close to two years now. Ever since that time at Caleb’s cabin. He bit his bottom lip, not wanting to bring Sam out of his stupor. Dean didn’t know if Sam was conscious or not when he was rubbing one off on him. Dean rutted back slightly against Sam. He didn’t know why he was an active participant tonight, but he felt as if the tides had turned.

“Dean…. want you…. need…” Sammy moaned and kissed the sweat slick skin on Dean’s chest. He bit back a moan as Sam’s kisses went higher and higher. Sam was sucking a mark low on Dean’s collarbone. Dean stilled, not sure of what to do. He wanted to kiss Sam back, mark him as he was marked. Dean wanted to use his hands, his mouth, his cock, _anything_ to get Sam off. He fought against the nerves that raised their ugly head. The one’s that told him _this is wrong_ and _you are brothers_. Dean mentally told those nerves to shut the fuck up. If Sammy wanted this from Dean, he would give it freely. Just as he happily gave Sam everything else he had. From the time he carried Sam’s tiny body out of their burning house, they became one. Dean reminded himself that this was no different than masturbation. Dean would give Sam everything if that’s what he asked. 

Sam continued to rub his body on Dean’s hip and leg. Dean felt the sweat-slick slide of skin on skin and sighed. Sam felt like silk draped over his body.

“I gotta…” Sam kissed Dean’s neck behind his ear. Dean pulled Sam closer, gave him more skin to chase. 

“Dean… I- I love you…” Dean felt Sam shudder and then still. He lay silent as Sam’s breath increased in a panic as he became aware of his surroundings. Dean wanted nothing more than to pull Sam tight and kiss him. To tell him that it will be all right. That Dean is okay… With this… With everything. But he couldn’t. It didn’t matter what he felt. This _had_ to be Sam. If Sam wanted what happened between the sheets in the dark to see the light of day, Dean would be ecstatic. He felt Sam’s eyes rove over his body. He kept his breath even; even with Sam scrutinising his every movement. He felt Sam’s hand ghost over his _still_ throbbing erection. He almost cried when Sam dipped his fingers in the waistband of his boxer briefs. Dean closed his eyes tighter as Sam pulled his weeping cock from his underwear and gave an experimental tug. Dean’s breath hitched and he moaned slightly into the touch. 

He felt Sam’s eyes check him out. Dean did his best to pretend that he was sleeping so that Sam wouldn’t stop. Dean must have done something right, because Sam continued to pull and twist. Dean felt a warm pool of desire in his abdomen. He relished the sensation of his balls pulling taunt to his body. He moaned again, writhing on the pale green sheets. Dean tried with all his might to not call Sam’s name as his baby boy fisted his hard cock. Sam pulled and twisted, the callouses on his hands rubbing the silky smooth skin of Dean’s erection. Dean had never felt anything as glorious as Sam’s hand. None of the women he had been with had a quarter of the talent Sam had. It might have been because no one knew Dean better than his Sammy, but who was counting. 

Dean bit back a scream as he shot thick ropes of come from his slit, coming harder than he ever had. His come shot all over the tunnel of Sam’s hand and Dean felt a few drops his the underside of his chin and his chest. He stilled and moaned lightly, attempting to make Sam think he was still asleep.

Dean heard Sam lick his fingers. He wished that he could see the look on Sammy’s face as he tasted Dean’s come for the first time. The next thing Dean knew, Sam was licking broad stripes across his chest, chasing the salty goodness. Dean tried not to cry out as Sam licked his chin and planted sloppy open mouthed kisses anywhere he could reach. Dean felt Sam pull away and a weight lifted off the bed. He seemed like he was gone forever, but Sam soon returned with a wet washcloth. He ran the scratchy green cloth over Dean’s groin and chest. He cleansed under Dean’s arms and the soles of Dean’s feet. He felt Sam tuck his now softened manhood back into his boxers and dropped the washcloth on the floor. Sam crawled in behind Dean and pulled him close Dean smiled as his baby brother planted a kiss on his neck and whispered, “I love you, Dean.”

 **~~~~SamAndDean~~~~**

Dean awoke to an empty bed. That was unusual as Sam normally slept longer in the summertime than Dean did. He sat up and took in his surroundings. Same two double beds with questionable comforters. Sam green and brown walls. Same book covered table. Sam’s duffel was open on the empty bed, his boots by the door. What were missing were Sam’s running shoes. Dean chuckled. Only his doofus brother would go running at- Dean glanced at the clock- 6:45 in the morning. Dean flung back the covers and padded through the motel room. He hit the head and took a quick shower to scrub the night sweats off. Dean was drying off using one of the motels scratchy towels when he heard the key scrape and turn in the lock. He paused, towel half draped over his head and peered in the mirror. The bruise Sam sucked in his collarbone was deep black with irregular purple edging. How Sam thought Dean wouldn’t question the distinctly _mouth-shaped_ bruise on his chest that wasn’t there when he went to bed, Dean didn’t know. He rolled his eyes and yelled. “You’d better’a brought back breakfast, bitch.”

Sam popped up in the doorway. “Thought we’d go out for food. Saw a diner on my run. Within walkin’ distance too. I _did_ bring you coffee though, fucking jerk.”

Dean gasped. “Sammy! Your mouth!” Dean meant it as an innuendo and wasn’t surprised when Sam ducked his head and blushed.

“Whatever.” Sam mumbled. 

Dean finished styling his hair and left the bathroom trailing a hand over Sam’s hip as he squeezed by. It was totally innocent, but just enough of a tease. He walked to his duffel and pulled out clean underwear and jeans. Dean dropped the towel around his waist and pretended to ignore the slight gasp from the bathroom doorway. He shimmied up his boxer briefs and jeans and dug through his bag for his favorite Zeppelin shirt.

“Score!” Dean yelled as he fisted the soft, worn fabric. He shook the now grey shirt out to rid it of some of the wrinkles. Dean pulled the vintage shirt over his head and smoothed the fabric over his abdomen. He dug out a rolled up pair of socks and pulled them on his feet. Dean sauntered across the room, grabbed his boots and flopped in the rickety chair by the door. He laced and tied the boots, grabbed his now drinkable black coffee from the table and turned toward Sam. Dean chuckled. Sam was still in the bathroom doorway, sweat cooling on his long, lean body. Dean tried not to stare as Sam’s mouth was still gaped open.

“You’ll catch more flies with honey, Sammy.” Dean chuckled and fell into their shared bed. “Well, go get your shower on. I’m starving.” Dean flipped the tv on as he heard the water start in the shower.

**~~~~SamAndDean~~~~**

Three weeks had gone by since that night. Dean did his best to show that things were not awkward. As far as Dean knew, Sam didn’t _know_ Dean knew. He touched Sam the same, cuddled him the same at night. At least until John returned one hot, sticky June night.

“Pack your shit. We’re leaving in ten.” John glanced around the room. Dean had done his best the last few days cleaning the room. He made it appear that both beds had been equally slept in. Dean accomplished this by watching tv on one and him and Sam sleeping in the other. Dean knew Sam thought it was gross that he would come in from their daily workouts and flop on the spare bed covered in sweat, dirt and grime. He threw his nasty clothes on it and even left his running shoes under the covers for an entire day. It fooled John though, and that’s all that mattered.

Dean threw his dirties in the designated duffel. There weren’t that many since they had done laundry a few days before. Sam added his, a few extra towels from the bathroom. Dean was rooting around under the bed for spare bullets, change, Sam’s books…. when he came across a rough piece of fabric. He pulled it out from it’s hiding space the second Sam came walking out of the bathroom. 

“Dean? Have you seen-” Sam paled as Dean yanked the washcloth from the floor. It had dried in a lump, but there was an obvious come stain on the dark fabric. 

“Dude. Really?” Dean threw the offending cloth at his baby brother. 

Sam sputtered and dropped the crusty washcloth. “It’s… it’s…”

“I really don’t care what it’s from, dude. If it has your spunk on it….” Dean smiled and grabbed the cloth off of the bed between them. He brought it up closer to his mouth, daring Sam to say something to stop him from licking the dried come. Dean brought the dark green terry closer and closer. His tongue darted out of his mouth, ready to lick at a moments notice. Dean’s eyes never left Sam’s as he touched his tongue to the glob of come. It made Dean want to throw up. It tasted like sawdust and dirt. There was an overwhelming smell of funky socks. Sam still said nothing as Dean moaned around the disgusting taste. Finally, Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He chucked the washcloth into the dirty duffel and grabbed his toiletry kit to clean the bathroom. Dean smiled as he sauntered out of the room, a dumbfounded look on Sam’s face.

**~~~~SamAndDean~~~~**

John threw the last of the duffels into the truck of the Impala. He placed his own bag in the front of his pickup and issued his orders. 

“Now, you boys make good time to Akron. We got word of a Woman in White and I need all hands on deck. Got it Sam?” John questioned gruffly to his youngest. 

“Got it. We _are_ going to stop in Sully, Iowa though. For Dean.” Sam narrowed his eyes.

“We don’t have the-” John started, his shoulders squared. John tightened his jaw and flexed his hands. Sam knew that his dad was itching to punch him, take him down a peg. 

“I. Don’t. Care.” Sam crossed his arms. “End of discussion, Dad. Do something nice for your eldest son for a change.”

“Samuel…” John started as he moved toward the youngest Winchester. Sam stood his ground. If John was going to attack him, he wasn’t going to back down. Sam was saved, however, by his brother exiting their motel door and coming out into the sunny parking lot. 

“Dean,” John started as his his eldest son looked toward him. “Got us a case. Akron. Woman in White. Figure if we drive non-stop, we can be there by-”

“No!” Sam interrupted. “We’ll get there when we get there. If you wanna drive straight through, ain’t nobody stoppin’ you. Dean and I are takin’ our time. Gonna get pie at Coffee Cup. We may spend the night. _I haven’t decided yet_.”

“Sammy…” Dean sidled up to his brother. “It’s okay…”

Dean placed a hand, fingers splayed on Sam’s chest directly over his heart. “I’m okay, Sam.”

Sam leaned in toward his older brother’s ear. He whispered. “No, Dean… You deserve this.”

“Sammy…” Dean breathed back. 

John cleared his throat and Sam whimpered as Dean jumped back from his side. “Sam. You’re riding with me. Get your ruck and head to the truck.”

“No.” Sam stated, his eyes instantly steeled. 

“That’s an order, Sam.” John moved to get between Sam and Dean.

“I said no, _Sir_.” Sam moved quickly to Dean’s side and pulled on his sleeve. “Dean.”

“Get in the car, Sam.” Dean ordered. 

Sam moved quickly to the passenger side of the Impala and threw the door open and jumped in. He locked his door and the one behind him. Sam cracked his window slightly to hear his dad.

“It’s unnatural!” John roared as he stepped toward Dean, no pretense in his words. “He needs to listen to me. Me! I’m his father!”

“You’re his Drill Sergeant!” Dean yelled back. “You’ve never been his father.”

“What did you say to me, boy?” Sam watched as John stalked up to his oldest son and pushed his against the side of the pickup. He crossed his arms and pushed harder into Dean’s chest. Sam gasped as Dean struggled for breath against John’s crushing weight. Tears threatened Sam’s eyes as his father elbowed Dean in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

Dean stood and shoved John backwards, he stumbled on a crack in the pavement as Dean crowded him closer. “You don’t tell me what to do when it comes to Sam.” Dean wheezed, his voice low and deep.. “He’s mine. Mine, you hear? I’m the one he cried to as a baby.” Dean took a step closer to John.

“I taught him to walk. My name was the first word he spoke. I’m the one he came to when he was scared or hurt. Me. Not you. We’ll see you in Akron in three days, and not a day before.” Dean whispered low in John’s face. When Dean got mad, he got quiet. Sam’s eyes went wide as John slammed into Dean and punched him. An uppercut connected with Dean’s jaw before John jabbed him twice. Once in the eye and a second time on his mouth, splitting his lip. Sam unlocked the passenger door and slide behind the wheel. Dean spat blood in John’s face, told him to _fuck off_ , and climbed into the Impala.

“Are you okay?” Sam implored.

“Just drive, Sammy.” Out of the corner of his eye, Sam watched Dean tenderly touch his rapidly swelling face. 

Dean winced as he felt the socket around his eye. “Shit. Fucker broke the bone.”

“Dean…” Sam whined.

“No, Sam. We drive til night and we hit Nebraska. Stop outside of Lincoln and get us a room. Somewhere nicer than what Dad would get. Throw him off. Check in under the name Shane Underwood. Credit card is taped up under the seat. Never been used. Dad doesn’t know about it, either.”

Sam nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. He heard his brother rattle around in the glove box for a few pain pills and smiled hoping they would be okay. 

**~~~~SamAndDean~~~~**

They pulled into a Super 8 outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Sam grabbed the credit card and ID from underneath the front seat and chuckled. He saw there were two ID’s there with the same name. One with Sam’s picture and the other with Dean’s. He really didn’t think he passed for twenty-one, but this ID was pretty fool-proof. 

“Wake up, Dean.” Sam shook his brother’s shoulder and smiled when Dean answered with a grunt. “Suit yourself, dude. I’m gunna go check us in.”

Sam walked to the front office. The rooms at this motel didn’t have outside entrances. He knew that Dean wouldn’t like the idea of staying somewhere that he had to walk past a desk to get to his room. Sam knew that John wouldn’t look for them at a place like that. He stepped up to the desk, an older lady, Sam guessed her to be around sixty, her hair in loose curls around her face. He smiled his best smile and slid his ID and credit card across the counter.

“What can I get for you, sweetie?” The nice lady- Elizabeth, her name tag read, stated.

“I need a room for tonight, King, if you have it.” Sam hoped that she would. He obviously was okay with two doubles, he and Dean slept in a double all the time. It would be nice to have some room to sprawl out at night.

“Of course. Just you? Or do you have a pretty young-” Elizabeth craned her head toward the door to find what Sam assumed was his wife.

“No, no wife. I have a boyfriend. Well, I guess fiance now.” Sam stated on the fly, then immediately regretted calling Dean that. He figured the woman would pry.

“Oh.” Elizabeth stated, obviously shocked. “Well, we are accepting of all here. Breakfast is from 5:30-10. Mostly continental, but we do have eggs, and tomorrow is bacon day.”

“That’s great! Darren will love that. Bacon is his favorite.” Sam smiled at the lady and tapped his foot lightly, hoping she’d hurry.

“Here you go, honey. Room 415. Fourth floor obviously. Elevator is down the hall on your right. Breakfast room next to the pool on your left. You can’t miss it. Where are you two headed?”

“Ohio.” Sam stated as he signed his fake name on the receipt and pulled the key towards himself. “Darren wants to see the Rock N Roll Hall of Fame. His favorite band- Led Zeppelin, was inducted a few years ago. He’s really excited.”

“Oh! How wonderful. Well, Shane… I’ll let you go retrieve your fiance. You two have a great stay, and if there is anything that you need, just dial ‘0’ for the Front Desk.” Elizabeth smiled and went back to her crossword puzzle. Sam turned toward the door and rolled his eyes. It was a good thing that they used aliases that John wouldn’t know. He walked to the passenger door of the Impala and rapped in the glass lightly.

“Wake up Princess Shiney Eye.” Sam called to his brother. He took in Dean’s face as he opened the door. Dean’s right eye was black and swollen shut, the bruise had spread over the bridge of his nose and crept toward his other eye. His lip was split and he had knuckle shaped bruises under his chin and on the left side of his jaw. Sam even saw a few finger shaped bruises under the collar or Dean’s band shirt. “Shit… Fuck, Dean… We’re-”

“We’re what, Sammy?” Dean slurred groggily as he attempted to wake up. 

“What am I gunna tell the desk clerk?” Sam nearly shouted as he started to freak out. He tugged at the ends of his chin length hair and paced back and forth on the rapidly cooling concrete. 

“What the _fuck_ , Sam?” Dean raised his good eyebrow.

Sam moved over to the driver’s side of the car and climbed in. “Well..” Sam started. “I kinda told her that we were newly engaged and on our way to the Rock N Roll Hall of Fame. You go in there all bloody and beat to fucking hell and she’s gunna call the cops. She’ll think I did it- And then, I’ll get arrested, and how will I explain… And you’ll-”

“Sam.” Dean commanded. “Just stop. She may question, but she won’t think that’s true. Leave it to me. What’s my name?”

“Darren.” Sam said, his voice shaking.

“Sammy… Baby boy…” Dean whispered and brought his hands up to frame Sam’s cheeks. “Shh.. It’s okay, I promise. I’ll be okay.”

Sam gasped as Dean pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Now, come on, _fiance_. Let’s go to our room.”

Sam took a deep breath and smiled as Dean left the car and grabbed his duffel from the trunk. Sam snatched his moments later and closed the heavy door. He half-ran to attempt to catch up to Dean as he entered the motel.

Sam stopped behind Dean and proceeded to place a hand on the small of Dean’s back. He figured if they were going to play undercover, well, as the saying goes, _in for a penny, in for a pound_. He tried not to freak out as Dean smiled at Elizabeth.

“Oh my…” Elizabeth grimaced. “Sweetie, what happened?” Sam watched as she looked from him to Dean and back again. He felt her eyes narrow.

“About that,” Dean sauntered up to the desk and set his bag on the floor, leaving Sam’s hand hovering in mid air. “We need your help. If a man calls or shows up here looking for two guys matching our descriptions, tell’em we ain’t here. It doesn’t matter what he says. He may say he’s FBI, CIA, the Sheriff’s Office… He may claim he’s from the Wildlife Service or even a concerned father. We don’t exist. The man that would call about us?” Dean smiled his best smile at the clerk. He gestured to the swollen eye, the bruises spreading further across his face. He stuck out his bottom lip, a crack of blood dripped from the cut. “That man is my father, and _he_ did this to me.”

Elizabeth gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes and she softened her gaze at Sam. “I can’t-”

“It’s okay, ma’am.” Sam watched sheepishly as Dean approached her from around the corner. He placed a hand on the weeping clerk’s shoulder. “Sa- Shane really helped me out. Got me out of there. Away from him. I owe him everything.” Dean turned his face toward Sam, a single tear leaked down from his good eye. Sam could see the love and affection his brother felt for him.

“You’re not the only one, love.” Sam crowded close to Dean and pulled him tight. Sam figured this may be the only time he could openly show his love for Dean. “I love you.”

Sam was rewarded with a full smile, with teeth, even through Dean’s split lip. “I love you too, man.”

“Awww, now aren’t you too adorable?” Elizabeth gushed. “Now, don’t worry about a thing. If anyone, and I mean _anyone_ tries to find out if you’re here, I’ll tell them ain’t no one here with that description.” 

“He may tell you we’re brothers. He may say that we’re underage and runaways. Like I said, he could say we’re wanted criminals.”’ Sam cringed as Dean spoke. “He’d be lying. He punched me when Shane proposed. tried to go after Shane, but I wouldn’t let him. Ain’t no way I’m letting him hurt my baby boy.”

Sam blushed as Dean smiled at him. He was really laying it on thick. He rarely talked about their life, this may have _partially_ been a lie, but the more Dean talked the closer they got to the truth- at least to Sam.

“Well, like I said boys, you’re safe with me. I’m the owner and will be here all night and in the morning. Feel free to check out whenever you’re ready. Shane, if you want to put your car in my garage, you're more than welcome. Car like that sticks out like a sore thumb.”

Sam smiled. “It’s actually De- Darren’s car. But thank you. Darren You have a picture of John to show her?”

Dean pulled his wallet from his back pocket and slipped out the picture of John, Mary, and the boys that was taken right before the fire.

“Your momma?” Elizabeth’s eyes went soft at the blond woman. 

“Yes, ma’am. She died in a house fire when I was four. Not a day goes by that I don’t miss her.”

“That your little brother?”

“That’s my Sammy. He’s my life.” Dean glanced over at Sam. He stared into his brother’s eyes as he said the next words, “I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

“You keep it like that.” Elizabeth looked from Sam to Dean. “Now, I recon you don’t have one of those fancy portable phones, do you?” Sam shook his head. “Well, that gives you one up on your Daddy. He’ll have to use a lot of time and probably quarters calling motels in the area. But, like I said, you boys are safe with me.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Sam smiled at Elizabeth before turning back to Dean. “Why don’t you head up to the room? 415. I’ll go move the car.”

Dean nodded and smiled as Sam planted a chaste kiss on his lips and handed over the room key. Sam watched his brother saunter down the hallway, his legs bowed, with both their bags.

“Your brother’s awful special to you, huh Sam?” Elizabeth shook her head.

Sam nodded, his gaze still on Dean’s backside. “I love Dean. I think I always have. He’s really all I got in this world. Our Dad- Shit!” Sam realized he blew their cover. “How did you figure it out?”

“It’s okay, Sam.” Elizabeth patted him on the back. “I’m not one to judge. It’s all in the way he talked about his brother- you. The look of adoration in his eyes toward you… It was a dead giveaway. Your Daddy did a number on him. Can I ask why?”

Sam moved to the front door, Elizabeth at his side. He walked to the Impala silently and opened the passenger door for the motel owner. Sam walked around to the driver's side, opened the door and slid behind the wheel. He sighed and ran his hand over the worn leather before speaking. “We moved- well, we move around a lot. Mom died when I was a baby. Dean raised me, Dad always on the road. We live out of shitty motels or in the back of the car. Dad, he- he didn’t like me telling him what Dean and I are doing. Not that!” Sam looked shocked. Elizabeth laughed. “No, I mean, he wanted us to drive straight through to Akron. We were in Denver I told him that Dean and I were going to take a couple extra days. Let’s just say that he didn’t take it well. He came at me and Dean, being well, Dean- He sacrificed himself yet again for me.”

Sam shuddered as Elizabeth pulled him in for a one armed hug. She held him for a few minutes as the sobs calmed and Sam pulled himself together. He felt safe in her arms. 

“Sam… Honey, I don’t mean to pry, but how old _are_ you?”

Sam chuckled as he straightened up and started the car, a throaty growl leaving the exhaust. “How old do I look?”

“Now, Sam…” Elizabeth chided. “Younger than the twenty-one your ID says you are.”

“I’m sixteen, ma’am. Just turned. But don’t worry, I’ve been driving since I was old enough to reach the pedals.”

“So that makes Dean?”

“Twenty. Old enough to take care of me legally. It’s okay. You won’t get in trouble.”

“Really?” Elizabeth smiled. “Because I thought I had a twenty-one year old Shane Underwood and his twenty-three year old boyfriend Darren Roberts staying at my motel.”

Sam pulled into the garage spot he was shown and killed the car. He got out, locked the door and walked around to the passenger side. Sam opened the door and extended a hand. Elizabeth took it and Sam figured she was pretty surprised as he pulled her into a hug. “Thanks.”

**~~~~SamAndDean~~~~**

Sam pulled off his jeans and shirts and threw them onto the chair by the window. Elizabeth had told him before he came up that they could stay at the motel for a few days for free if they needed. Sam told her that he would talk to Dean and see what his brother wanted to do. He crawled into the warm bed behind his brother and pulled the almost sleeping man closer to his chest.

“Hey, Dean?” Sam whispered into his brother’s hair.

“huh, Sammy.” Dean scooted back into Sam’s warmth.

“Elizabeth knows we’re brothers.” Sam felt Dean stiffen in his arms. “Shh… It’s okay. She knows our real names too. Promised to keep Dad off our trail. Said we could stay here a few days, no cost.”

Sam kissed the back of Dean’s head and felt him relax. “Let’s just take things one day at a time, Sammy. I’m tired. Wanna sleep.” Dean yawned as if on cue.

“Sure, Dean. Sleep. We’ll let tomorrow come.” Sam fell asleep to thoughts of Dean surrounding him and filling him with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sand in My Pockets is a lyric hook from the Louden Swain song _Like the Heart Goes_ Which, coincidentally is the title of this series.... (see what I did there?)
> 
> Thanks to the boys... Rob Benedict (yes, God), Michael Borja, Billy Moran, and Stephen Norton. I have followed the band for a few years now. Check out their music. All of it is available on spotify to listen to, and if you like it... Make sure to pick up their cds at loudenswain.com


End file.
